Question: Tiffany was assigned pages 50 through 87 for homework tonight. If Tiffany read all of the pages she was assigned, how many pages did she read?
Instead of counting pages 50 through 87, we can subtract 49 from each number so we instead consider pages 1 through 38. We see that Tiffany read 38 pages. Notice that she read 38 and not 37 pages.